Trapped in the past
by Bakura13
Summary: Ken will never forget what it was like being the Digimon Emporer, yet someone has brought that memory up and wants revenge for being ignored. Please r
1. Controlling Memories

Chapter 1- Controlling Memories  
  
[Meh, don't down all of the owned stuff.]  
  
The darkness, the cold, the silence that covered the area was deafening. A boy nervously pushed some of his straight purple hair out of his face and looked around. He was standing in a pitch black room; no light anywhere except where he was standing.  
  
How could you do this to me...  
  
He turned his head quickly to one direction, then another. "Who's there?"  
  
You left me alone...without anything...you left me to die..  
  
"What are you talking about?" said the boy towards the shadows.  
  
How could you, Ken...you picked the runt over me...if your brother didn't die then this wouldn't have happened...  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" yelled out Ken as he stepped back.  
  
The solid ground that he was standing on suddenly disappeared and he slipped and started to fall. He grasped the edge of a platform and hung there by one arm.  
  
The worlds are doomed...and it will be your entire fault...  
  
Ken nervously reached up with his other hand but felt another hand grasp it. He slowly looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a figure, partly hidden by the shadows, wearing the same attire that he once wore as the Digimon Emperor. Yet the figure was different. The person didn't feel completely human as the pair of yellow eyes stared down at him coldly.  
  
Your entire fault...  
  
The figure let go of Ken's wrist and he lost his grip on the platform, then falling into the depths of pit. Ken tried not to panic as the air rushed past him as he free fell into the blackness, with a maniacal and mocking laugh echoing in the darkness.  
  
Ken yelled and sat straight up in his bed, with cold sweat drenching his face and neck. He jumped as his small green companion crawled up to him.  
  
"Ken? What's the matter?" asked the small creature as he blinked.  
  
Ken slowed his breathing back to normal but could not slow his fast beating heart.  
  
"Ken?" asked the creature again.  
  
"What, oh. I'm fine, Wormmon..just had a nightmare of some sort." Said Ken as he wiped the cold sweat from his face.  
  
"It must have been some nightmare. Your parents have came in here and told you to get up. But you wouldn't even flinch." Said Wormmon with concern in his voice.  
  
Ken slid towards the edge of his bed and climbed down the ladder. He opened the door to the hallway, then yelled and covered his eyes as bright light burned into his room.  
  
"Ken? Is that you dear?" called out a woman voice as his mother walked out from the kitchen doorway.  
  
Ken rubbed his eyes to get the burning feeling out of them, and then slowly removed his hand from his face. He looked at his mom and puts his arms to his side.  
  
"Are you okay, honey?" she asked worriedly as she brought her hand up to her cheek. "We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't move. We thought that you went into a coma, almost like before."  
  
Ken blinked. "What time is it?"  
  
His mother sighed and looked at her watch. "It is about 1 in the afternoon and you have soccer practice in less than an hour. Honey, are you sure that you are alright?"  
  
"Yea, just..." he paused. "I'm just tired, but I'll be okay." Said Ken quietly as he headed over to the kitchen.  
  
He got his usual breakfast and sat down at the table. He looked at it then pushed it away, folding his arms on the table and resting his head on his arms.  
  
'I don't even feel that hungry,' he thought to himself silently as he looked at the bowl of cereal.  
  
The phone rang a couple times and his mother picked it up.  
  
"Ken it's for you. It is Davis." Called out his mother from the hallway.  
  
Ken reached for the phone across the table and pressed a button.  
  
"I got it mom," he called back as he put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Ken! It sounds like you just woke up," exclaimed Davis.  
  
Ken sighed slowly then rubbed his face again. "Yes, I just got up right now."  
  
"Hell, man. Maybe you are sick. Anyways, I just called to remind you that we are scrimmaging against the girl's team from the far side of town." Said Davis a bit loudly.  
  
Ken groaned a bit and held the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Just called to remind you and we are still meeting you outside of your place, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be ready soon. See you then." Said Ken as he pressed another button and the phone switched off.  
  
He sighed and walked out of the kitchen to get ready. After about fifteen minutes, Ken was now walking towards the front door when his mother stopped him.  
  
"Ken, are you sure that you are up for practice? You seem a little pale." She said.  
  
Ken sighed mentally then nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine mom. Don't worry." He lied slightly, not letting her know that he skipped breakfast.  
  
"Alright, have a good day, dear." Said his mother as she watched him leave.  
  
Ken walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the first floor. The elevator soon buzzed to life and started to lower the car down to the given level. There was a scuffle in Ken's soccer bag and Wormmon's head popped up.  
  
"Ken, something is bothering you and I know it. You have to tell me." Pleaded Wormmon.  
  
"It's nothing, okay? Don't worry about it," said Ken as the elevator doors opened.  
  
Wormmon slid back into the bag and Ken walked out of the elevator, only to stop to see a shadow at the lobby doors. His eyes widened as he looked at the same figure that was in his nightmare. The cape of the outfit slowly slid across the floor as the figure slowly and ever so quietly walked towards him.  
  
Ken stepped back, only to feel the closed elevator doors behind him. He gulped nervously as the shadow stopped at the edge of the doorway, not going any further where it was well lit.  
  
"Hey Ken!" yelled Davis from outside. "You coming or what?"  
  
Ken tensed as the shadow disappeared when Davis swung the door open.  
  
"Earth to Ken, we're going to be late." Said Davis as he looked at him. "Whoa man. You don't look good at all. It looks like you've seen a ghost or something."  
  
Ken shook his head then straightened his back. "I'm fine..let's go."  
  
Davis shrugged his shoulders then walked back out of the building. Ken followed Davis, not being able to shake off the feeling that the nightmare seemed so real.  
  
'Perhaps I have too much stress. After practice I'm going to take it easy,' he thought to himself silently.  
  
After walking to the soccer field, Davis and Ken set their gear beside their bench.  
  
"Hi Ken! Over here!" yelled Yolie as she waved at him from the bleachers, with the rest of their friends sitting around her.  
  
Ken sweat dropped and slightly waved back at her. T.K, Kari, and Cody seemed annoyed from her loud voice as their partners covered their ears and hid in the bleachers. Ken moved his gaze around the neatly cut and painted soccer field when his eyes landed on a girl standing in front of the goal. She had purple hair that was just the length below her shoulders and she kicked a soccer ball with her knees, keeping it off of the ground.  
  
"Alright boys, here's how it works." Said the coach to get their attention.  
  
Ken turned around and faced the coach, more or less listening.  
  
"This is just a scrimmage against the girl's team, but don't take this lightly. That girl by the goal is their top goalie and forward they got. Whatever happens, do not let her score if she is forward and try to catch her off guard when you go to score." Explained the coach as he tapped his pen on the clipboard. "Alright, you know who's on when. Now let's get going!"  
  
Ken and some other boys walked over to their position and cracked their knuckles. Ken stepped up to center and he looked at the forward that he was facing.  
  
A fluff of orange hair was tied in a ponytail and she grinned in an overconfident matter. Her freckled dotted her face, making it seem like you could connect the dots and get a pattern of any sort.  
  
"Hey cutie," she said in a more or less scratchy voice, "don't go too hard on us because we wouldn't want that pretty face of yours all bashed in."  
  
Ken sighed and shook his head slowly. "Let the best team win."  
  
As soon as the ref blew the whistle, the game commenced with a roar. The girl's team had the ball and scored within the first 30 seconds. The boys groaned and some of them muttered as the game got worse. After half time and the last few minutes were left, the goalie kicked the ball out to Ken and he hesitated. The score was almost even, with the boys trailing by a few points.  
  
He caught the ball under his foot then he kicked it to keep it rolling, as he ran towards the other goal. It seemed that the girls just hung out at center field and watched the perfect soccer player take his chance with their goalie. The girl did not even flinch as Ken got closer to the goal. Ken stopped running and glanced back at the other players. The girls seemed to be very confident as their smug grins were visible, while the boys yelled for him to shoot and teach them a lesson.  
  
Ken looked back at the goalie and noticed that she was smirking slightly, watching his every movement. He tensed when he actually saw her yellow eyes.  
  
Take your chance, Ken...one shot decides the fate of your team's game...  
  
Ken's eyes widened a bit and he started to sweat. He shook his head and looked at the girl again, but this time she was tensed and ready for the shot. She held her hands out slightly in front of her, as if ready to catch something yet her eyes were blue instead of yellow.  
  
"Are you going to kick the ball or what?" she yelled impatiently.  
  
Ken breathed in slowly then kicked the ball for the goal. As if in slow motion, the ball went straight for the girl and she caught it at chest level. The whistles went off and all of the boys groaned in defeat. The girl walked up to him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just wasn't your day today?" she asked as she studied his pale face.  
  
Ken nodded slightly and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The girl smiled and shoved the ball hard into Ken's chest.  
  
"Don't worry. You always have more chances" she said as she walked off.  
  
Ken tried to get his breathing back to normal from getting winded. He then walked back to his team, who were sitting on the bench in defeat. Davis jumped up and jogged to Ken.  
  
"It's okay, buddy. So we lost to some girls. It was just a bad day for you, that's all." Said Davis, trying to cheer people up. "Anyways, you are kind of sick so you tried your best. I bet when you get better, you'll school those girls!"  
  
Ken smiled slightly. "Yea, I guess you are right."  
  
After the game, the group retreated back to Ken's house for a snack, yet his mother did not seem to mind. She enjoyed that Ken was getting company to come over. They all gathered in his room and around the computer, to check how the original digidestined's friends were. Ken inhaled sharply as he saw the shadow again, on the screen and he pushed the chair right back from the computer desk, bumping into Yolie.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Yolie. "Watch it! You almost crushed my toe!"  
  
The mistakes that you've made have come back to haunt you...and your soul will be shattered...you'll know how we felt. All of us. 


	2. Into the Fiery memories

Chapter 2- Into the Fiery memories  
  
[Yolei.that's her name. Okay, thanks for clearing that up Oo I forgot how  
to spell her name]  
  
The group sat in the kitchen and looked at Ken with worry. Ken had his head resting on his hands and he looked at the table silently. A few of his bangs hung over his face limply and his face was pale. Yolei looked at Ken worriedly and fumbled with her hands.  
  
"What did you see, Ken?" asked Davis. "It must have been something important if it freaked you out that much!"  
  
Ken shivered a bit as a memory of the piecing yellow eyes that looked down upon him in his dream, as if making him feel small and helpless. He closed his eyes and tried to force the memory out of his mind, but it stayed with the same chilling feeling as if it were real.  
  
"I saw something..." he started.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Cody.  
  
"I saw...a figure that was wearing the same clothes...the same ones of the Digimon Emperor." Whispered Ken.  
  
"The Digimon Emperor? But how!?" yelled Yolei. "The only Digimon Emperor around there was you!"  
  
He sighed and looked at the table again. "Yes, I know that...but it feels like I know that person, whoever she is..."  
  
"Oooh, so now it is a she, now is it?" asked Davis as he became interested on the topic. "Who is it, some girlfriend of yours?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "No...I think it might be one of the digimon that my brother and I saw when he was still alive..."  
  
"Another digimon?" asked Yolei, calming down from her yelling. "What did she look like?"  
  
Ken stood up and walked over to the window and looked at the other condominiums. "Well...it is a fox-like digimon, by the name of Tailsamon. She has the most piecing eyes I've ever seen in my life! Even though they were like a foggy purple, they were still just as strange. She preferred to wear hooded cloaks or at least some baggy clothing that my brother lent her...so she could hide herself. But she never hid away from Sam and me. She looked like a large fox with a human bone structure."  
  
"And whose digimon was it?" asked Kari, who was quiet the whole time.  
  
"It was sort of both of our digimon...except that there was a choice to be made." Continued Ken quietly. "I had to make a choice between them. Since I chose Wormon, Sam chose Tailsamon and everything seemed alright...until he died. Tailsamon started drifting further apart from us and did not even talk. She just stayed silent and did what she pleased."  
  
"What does she want and why is she here?!" slightly yelled Davis, getting annoyed with his own questions.  
  
"I don't know!" snapped Ken.  
  
"Well sor-ry!" said Davis as he put his hands out defensively. "I didn't know you were so sensitive about some loner in the digital world."  
  
Ken ran his hand through his hair nervously and sighed. "Anyways, the dream that I had looked and felt so real. It was weird. It was cold and the figure that was there, most likely Tailsamon, was looking down at me. Looking as cold as ever with yellow piecing eyes. Something is going to happen and it will involve her. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well, all we have to worry about is take care of her and everything will be normal," shrugged Davis.  
  
"No, something is different. She has had some issues in the past before I met you all and it seems that it had gotten worse." Finished Ken as he walked over to the fridge.  
  
"How about this," said Cody. "After we eat and you rest up a bit, because you look beat, we'll take a visit to the digital world and see if anything is wrong."  
  
Ken nodded slowly but stayed silent. The others stayed in the living room of the apartment and watched television quietly as Ken rested in his room. It was a couple of hours later that Davis started to get restless of waiting and he tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"This is taking too long!" whined Davis.  
  
Just after he said that, the door to Ken's room opened and he walked out. The group looked back at him and was relieved that he looked like his old self. Ken wrote a note for his parents saying that he went shopping with his friends then the group opened the gate to the digital world using a computer, and entered the digital world. The first thing that they all noticed that there was dark clouds gathered near the beach and the ocean.  
  
"I don't like the looks of those clouds over there," said Cody.  
  
There was a rumbling sound and the group looked towards the patch of dense trees and bushes. Hawkmon flew forward a bit to try to get a better look of what was approaching them. A bunch of wild Black Tyranomon [A.N: I think that's the name o_O] crashed through the bushes and were heading straight for the group. Hawkmon turned around in panic and flew right past the group.  
  
"Stampede! Run!" he yelled as he kept flying.  
  
The digi-destined took no time to wait. They started running after Hawkmon with their partners beside them.  
  
"Look!" pointed Davis. "A cave! They won't follow us in there!"  
  
The rest of them agreed and ran into the cave. They stopped running after they were about 30 feet away from the entrance and they all collapsed and caught their breath.  
  
"I wonder what scared them," said T.K as he looked back at the entrance. "It must have been something really scary or powerful."  
  
"It has to be Tailsamon..." said Ken quietly. "There is no other explanation."  
  
"In that case, we have to see what those dark clouds are and try to fix all of this." Said Kari as she picked up Gatomon.  
  
The rest of them agreed and they walked outside. Their digital partners' digivolved to their champion form and they all headed towards the beach. When they arrived at the beach, Ken was the first to notice that the sand was black. Stingmon set him down carefully and glanced around. It was as if something or someone was watching him. Oddly enough, a soccer ball flew in from the air and landed on the ground in the middle of the group.  
  
They all crowded around it and looked at the ball.  
  
"Someone must have one hell of a kick," said Davis as he kicked the ball himself.  
  
Ken stared at the dark waters of the ocean, taking no notice of the mysterious soccer ball. "The black ocean..."  
  
Kari walked up to Ken and put her hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Ken. We'll all get through this together and save this place like we've done many times before."  
  
"But who will save us..." answered Ken negatively.  
  
Kari looked at Ken sadly. 'This must be really bothering him a lot...'  
  
Ken suddenly gasped as he saw the reflection of the person who was in his dream the night before; looking straight at him in full uniform of the Digimon Emperor. It looked like it was only a reflection but Stingmon and the other digimon could feel evil lurking nearby.  
  
"I think we have company," growled Stingmon as he tensed.  
  
"It can't be..." said Ken quietly as he continued to look at the reflection.  
  
The reflection rippled a bit then it started to glow. The others looked towards Ken's direction and quickly took notice about the suspicious glowing.  
  
"Ken! Get away from there!" yelled Yolei. "It could be a trap or something!"  
  
Ken's eyes widened as a glowing figure rose out of water and floated a couple of inches above the surface. The figure uncrossed its arms and the glowing light shattered into small shards and disappeared. There stood, in front of Ken, the digimon that he was explaining about earlier, with her ears flattened. Tailsamon's orange tail slowly swayed from side to side as she looked down distastefully at the group of digi-destined. She stood at almost a height of six feet and was slightly muscular, but not too much. Ken took a few steps back as the piercing gaze of the digimon shifted over to him.  
  
"Ken! Move it!" yelled Davis. "She could attack any minute!"  
  
A bead of sweat slid down Ken's face as some sort of a flashback came back to him.  
  
It was back when his brother still lived and there they stood, in a beautiful clearing in a forest with flowers everywhere. Ken was playing with Wormmon in the flowers as Sam sat down on a rock and watched his younger brother play happily. Tailsamon sat on a low hanging tree branch silently, as she admired some of the flowers that were on the tree. Sam waved over to his brother and called out.  
  
"Ken! It's time for lunch!"  
  
"Come on, Wormmon!" laughed Ken as he raced to get to his brother first. ~~  
  
'My brother...he is alive. And Tailsamon is there too! Why am I seeing this...' thought Ken as he continued to watch the scene.  
  
~~  
  
As Ken came within feet of his brother, his brother disappeared and the sky grew dark. The flowers disappeared and the leaves off of the trees vanished completely. He was standing in a dead clearing and he was older, wearing the Digimon Emperor clothing. Tailsamon's shadow could be seen but she did not walk over to him.  
  
~~  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
~~  
  
Suddenly everything changed back into the prospering forest clearing but it was missing a few elements. Sam and Tailsamon were not there. He was standing alone with his digital partner. It all felt too empty.  
  
"Ken!" yelled Cody, and his voice echoed. "What are you doing? Snap out of it!"  
  
Ken blinked a few times and came back to reality. He looked back at Cody and noticed that all of them were staring at him.  
  
"You two were just standing there, staring at each other. It was like you both were in a trance and it looked very creepy from over here." Said T.K nervously. "I don't like the looks of this but I think we should get out of here."  
  
Ken looked back at Tailsamon but she was no longer there.  
  
'What did I see?' asked Ken mentally. 'Was it a memory of mine? Or was it Tailsamon's?'  
  
"Ken, come on!" yelled Yolei impatiently.  
  
"I..." began Ken nervously. "I...think we should stay here..."  
  
"What?!" shouted Davis. "Look it, Ken. You told us about Tailsamon and if she is as screwed up as you said she is; now we can't stay here."  
  
"I didn't say that she was screwed up." Said Ken in a low tone. "I only said that she had some issues...it affected both of us when my brother died."  
  
Kari bit her lip nervously. 'He's using that attitude again...when he was the Digimon Emperor...'  
  
"It doesn't matter! No one knows what she can do at this point and I am not hanging around to find out! All I'm saying is that we should regroup and plan something out!" snapped Davis.  
  
"...You can go if you want...I'm staying here." Said Ken quietly as he started walking down the beach by himself.  
  
"Ken! Where are you going? Wait for me!" called Stingmon as he flew after his partner.  
  
"Now look what you've done, Davis!" growled Yolei. "It's your fault that he's going off by himself!"  
  
"What the hell are you blaming me for!?" snapped Davis as he glared at Yolei. "I don't think Ken knows what he's talking about and he can't just go up to the psycho and ask: Could you please stop being so screwed up and join the rest of us?"  
  
"You are so stubborn, Davis!" said Kari as she got odd looks from the rest of the group. "Ken needs our support as much as the rest of us do!"  
  
"Are you switching sides now? You heard how he sounded like! He sounded like just when he was being all evil and wanted to dominate both worlds!"  
  
"It's not his fault." Cut in T.K. "I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for all of these things."  
  
Davis crossed his arms and mumbled incoherently.  
  
"I think Ken needs to be alone for a while," said Cody quietly. "He hasn't been himself lately and he might need to sort some things out."  
  
"I'll have to agree with Cody on that one. I mean, look at the poor guy. He lost his brother, he was being used like a puppet and he's somewhat losing a long-term friend that he's known for so long." Explained Yolei. "All we can do for now is keep an eye on him and hope that he's going to be okay."  
  
The rest of the group agreed, all except for Davis. He got many glares from his friends then he just gave in.  
  
"Oh, fine! We'll let Ken be by himself and make sure he's okay!" mumbled Davis stubbornly.  
  
Elsewhere, Ken continued to walk until he came to a ledge that showed the edge of grassland. He climbed up and sat down, looking out at the more normal ocean that stretched ahead of him. Stingmon landed beside him and sat down, returning to his rookie form.  
  
"Is everything alright, Ken?" he asked as he looked up at his partner with worry.  
  
"I don't know..." said Ken quietly. "I can understand Tailsamon's unhappiness but I don't know why or how she is....dressing in those clothes...unless she's going to do the same thing that I did."  
  
Wormmon stayed silent and listened.  
  
"When I...no, it wasn't me....when the Digital World was being threatened by the Digimon Emperor, it was by a human. But Tailsamon is a full-fledged digimon and I don't think that she'll take no for an answer if others defy her. What am I going to do, Wormmon?" asked Ken as he put his face in his hands. "How am I going to stop this? What if I can't? It's like what my dream said...the real world and digital world are going to be doomed...and it's my entire fault..."  
  
[And that's the end of chapter 2. Am I am SO sorry about how long it took ] 


	3. Second Thoughts

Chapter 3 - Second Thoughts  
  
[Kweh. Thanks for the reviews ^^ And I am not giving anything away so just wait o_O I'm a little too obvious at some things x_x oh well. Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything related to Digimon, etc...]  
  
The rest of the group sat in a circle under a tree, away from the beach and they remained somewhat silent.  
  
"Does anyone know about what Ken was talking about?" asked Cody, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position.  
  
Most of the either shrugged or shook their heads.  
  
"I don't remember seeing anything like her when my brother and the others came to the Digital World for the first time." T.K said, crossing his arms. "So she's not that old either. Now there's another question that could be dangerous. Does she have a rookie form like Patamon and the others or is there more to her?"  
  
"Thanks a lot, T.K. Like we really needed to hear that!" Sighed Yolei.  
  
Ken walked through some bushes with Wormmon right beside him. "There's more to it than that...."  
  
"Ken!" The group chorused.  
  
Somewhere at the border of a forest, overlooking the desert, Tailsamon sat silently on a low hanging tree branch with her elbows propped up on smaller but strong branches had interlaced her fingers together. She looked out silently at the heat-beaten sand and narrowed her yellow eyes, looking through the lenses of the goggles that were similar to the original digimon emperor. She refused to say a word or make any sound at all, even if she was injured. She has kept her silence for quite a long time now but this time it would be different.  
  
"Finally...noticed." She said quietly, taking little note of the new digimon slaves that kneeled, waiting for orders behind her.  
  
She fixed her gaze to one of the Gazimon that kneeled behind her. She looked away, the gray Gazimon nodding and stepped off. Tailsamon sighed slowly; her two long foxtails swished ever so smoothly seeming to blend into one as she closed her eyes.  
  
"She's..." Ken paused for a moment. "What you would call telekinetic... but telepathic at the same time. It seems almost scientifically impossible but then again, nothing is normal here."  
  
"So, she's one of those freaky people who can see the future?" David questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, no... she can read people's minds and yet move things according to her will of her thoughts..." Ken answered uneasily. "Someone's worrying me a lot though... if she's supposedly taken over the whole digi-world, then it might be more than she can handle..."  
  
"Then I guess we should ask my brother if he and everyone else can help..." Kari said.  
  
"That might be the safest way, if nothing else." T.K agreed.  
  
"But Ken didn't tell us something..." Cody interjected. "Is what she looks like now her rookie form?"  
  
Ken stayed silent for a moment, and then spoke up in barely audible voice. "... Yes, it is."  
  
Kari stood up, as well as T.K. "T.K and I will get our brothers and the rest of the original Digi-destined and we'll be back as soon as possible. In the meantime, try not to get into any trouble."  
  
Davis knew that comment was directed to him. "Hey, hey! What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Something stupid," T.K answered jokingly. "Don't worry about it. We'll be back before you know it."  
  
T.K and Kari walked off to where one of the gateways was to the real world while the rest of the group sat in silence, while Gatomon and Patamon ran off to another direction to find Agumon and the others.  
  
After a moment or two, Yolei spoke up. "Have you... seen her champion form?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "Not really... Sam had seen it before... and I only remember a shadow... it might had been a mis-digivolve or something."  
  
"So what exactly are we gonna do to stop this thing?" David asked, glancing around with much suspicion. "I mean, to stop this psycho."  
  
"We have to somehow come up with a plan to capture her and try to stop the grudge of what she has against me... but there aren't anymore evil influences..." Ken wondered.  
  
"Except her...." Veemon spat bitterly.  
  
Nothing more was said from human or digimon as they sat in uneasy silence. Near a half hour had passed and finally Kari returned with T.K and the others.  
  
"Hey guys," Izzy called over, waving. "Nice to see you again!"  
  
There were nods of acknowledgement then they were interrupted when Gatomon and Patamon came running back.  
  
"Kari! Primary Village is being attacked and Gabumon and the others are trying to protect it! We have to hurry!" Gatomon shouted.  
  
Ken's eyes widened. "Tailsamon..."  
  
The larger group wasted no time. Veemon armor-digivolved to Flamedramon, Hawkmon armor-digivolved to Halsemon and Armadillomon armor-digivolved to Ankylomon. It was only a few moments later when all of them set eyes on Primary Village.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot out a ball of fire at the attacker, but only to have it repelled back towards him.  
  
"Blue Blaster!" A stream of what seemed to be blue flames shot out of Gabumon's mouth.  
  
"Super Shocker!" An electric shock rained out.  
  
"Spiral Twister!" A torrent of twirling wind blew.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Vines lashed out.  
  
"Guys!" Gomamon cut-in. "The cavalry has arrived!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Tai!" Agumon said, running over to his human friend. "It's been a while!"  
  
"Yeah, it has, buddy!" Tai grinned.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari said, holding out the digi-egg of light.  
  
"You too, Patamon!" The digi-egg of hope was exposed.  
  
The two rookies digivolved into their armored forms and flew up into the air. "Golden Noose!"  
  
Tailsamon released the energy that was suspending her in mid-air and plummeted feet-first back to the ground. The noose had missed its intended target, her arms, but got caught on her neck and she emitted a horrible screech as she grabbed for it. Nefertimon turned around and released her end of the golden noose, causing Pegasusmon to do the same. Tailsamon plummeted to the ground as she pulled off the line from her neck and landed in the very center of Primary Village.  
  
"Oh no!" Kari said, running to the small cribs. "The poor baby digimon!"  
  
"Kari, wait!" Davis ran after her. "It's too dangerous! They'll be fine!"  
  
Tailsamon rasped painfully, a clawed white-furred hand on her throat as she sat up in the semi-crater.  
  
"Pabu!" A small voice squeaked.  
  
Tailsamon glanced around then lowered her yellow piercing gaze to the grass; seeing herself sitting in a patch of flowers. Her orange fur almost spiked out in all directions from seeing half a dozen Pabumon in front of her, beside her and one climbing up her shoulder. She tried to hit it off her shoulder but it clung on, squeaking happily.  
  
"Pabu Pabu!" The baby digimon piped.  
  
Tailsamon grit her teeth and looked at the Pabumon in the palm of her furred hand. Kari stopped near a tree to take a cautious glance and saw the interaction between the "digimon emperor" and the baby digimon. She quickly took her camera from around her neck and snapped a few shots of Tailsamon being somewhat gentle, but hesitant with petting the Pabumon. Tailsamon's ears perked at the sound of the clicking camera and her head snapped up, looking at Kari with her pupils constricted.  
  
"Uh oh...Tai! Somebody! Help me!" Kari said, backing away.  
  
Tailsamon let the baby digimon slide to the ground as she stood up; narrowed eyes glued on Kari and flexed her white furred hands.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Nefertimon cried, diving down towards the attacker. "Rosetta Stone!"  
  
Tailsamon looked up and raised an arm at the tablets that flew towards her, stopping them in mid-air and shooting them back with a shock wave. Nefertimon wasn't prepared for the blow and was pushed back from her own attack recoiling at her, returning to her rookie form.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari ran forward and caught her digimon partner. "Are you okay?"  
  
While Kari tended to her friend, Tailsamon backed off through the Pabumon, sending a telepathic message to her slaves.  
  
...Get rid of them...  
  
A storm of Gazimon stormed out into the clearing of Primary Village and went in groups of three to each opposing digimon. Tailsamon took the chance to flee but was stopped short from flying needles.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon announced as he shot out the needles then landed in her path, setting Ken on the ground.  
  
"Tailsamon, what are you doing?" Ken asked carefully. "Stop this right now. If you want to talk, then we'll talk."  
  
Tailsamon bared her teeth at Ken and send him back into Stingmon with an invisible force.  
  
...You'll pay for this... It's your fault that my master died...  
  
"No! It's not my fault! It was an accident!" Ken replied, his heart wrenching. "Please, let me explain..."  
  
...Don't bother explaining...  
  
Tailsamon flicked her gaze to the Gazimon.  
  
...Be gone...  
  
The controlled digimon fled back into the forest, almost cackling from the pure energy of the fighting. Tailsamon winced and put a hand to her face, feeling like her head was being hit with a hammer.  
  
"You can't keep this up. Come on, just stop this and we'll talk." Ken said more nervously, stepping forward. "You can't control the whole digital world."  
  
...Be quiet... you played with this world as if it was a videogame... unlike you, I could hear all the thoughts of the ones you tortured and made suffer... especially mine... It's your fault that my master died... you were too selfish... too small to care.  
  
"No! You don't understand! Please, Tailsamon!" Ken begged, extending an arm.  
  
... You let him die... you wanted him to die, didn't you... not wanting to be second best in the race...  
  
Ken bit his lip, feeling hurt from what he was being told. He just shook his head, not being able to find the words to explain. Tailsamon closed her eyes painfully and raised her other hand to her head, clenching the sides of it and flattening her ears.  
  
"Please, let me help you... let us help you..." Ken tried walking over again, reaching out to rest his hand on the trouble digimon's shoulder.  
  
... Don't touch me!  
  
"Don't touch me!" Tailsamon screeched out loud this time, squeezing her eyes shut. "Take me away!"  
  
A looming black Devidramon flew down from the darkness of the clouds and swooped down, allowing Tailsamon to grab its back as it flew by.  
  
"Tailsamon! Wait!" Ken shouted, running forward a few steps then finding it useless as the flying digimon disappeared back into the black clouds over the ocean.  
  
"Ken!" Yolei ran over. "What happened to Tailsamon?"  
  
Ken lowered his gaze to the grass. "She escaped... and it's obvious that she's been controlling the digital world for quite a bit... it's affecting her..."  
  
Kari walked up with the rest of the digi-destined and took her camera from her neck. "I think you'd want to see these, Ken."  
  
Ken looked up at the camera as Kari started clicking through the pictures. The rest of them gathered around the camera to take a glance at what Kari found. She stopped on a picture for a moment or two, and then switched to a few more photos of Tailsamon acting nice towards the Pabumon.  
  
"No way! That's not the same psycho we're after!" Davis shouted, pointing at the display screen.  
  
Ken leaned in to get a closer look. "... So that's what the flashback was... she always liked flowers... and had a weakness for the younger ones..."  
  
"Well, let's take her down when she's weak and we can get this done as soon as possible!" Davis jumped up, flashing a victory sign with Veemon.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there." Matt said, looking down coolly at Davis. "We don't know what she does. All we know now is what she's tolerant to."  
  
"Aww, come on! This is our chance! Strike when she's on the ground!" Davis protested. "Guys? Don't you agree?"  
  
Odd stares.  
  
"Well fine," Davis huffed. "We'll do it your way then."  
  
[And that's the third chapter after a LONG, long wait x_x so sorry!] 


End file.
